An Ethernet Virtualization Interconnection (EVI) network may connect multiple network sites deployed in different locations. The EVI network is a system that may implement a Layer 2 interconnection among the network sites with virtual links. The EVI network may implement Layer 2 Virtual Private Network (L2VPN) based on an Internet Protocol (IP) Core Network (CN). As used herein, an EVI network may include not only an Ethernet Virtual Interconnection network, but also other appropriate types of network for connecting geographically disperse data centers.